The Melancholy of YuYu Hakusho
by otakuking94
Summary: Koenma gives yusuke his next mission and it is to watch over and protect haruhi suzumiya from danger, which will cause him and his friends to move to her town and attend the the same school as her in the next chapter. Hopefully so just please review!
1. Chapter 1

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko were walking home from school it was their last day of middle school .

Yusuke and Kuwabara were arguing as they typically do Keiko was trying her best to stop them as she always does so it was a normal day which was about to soon change...

Yusuke and Kuwabara stop fighting and act your age for once Keiko screamed I am acting my age its this idiot that acting like a little kid! yelled Yusuke.

Wait who are calling an idiot Urameshi? Yusuke just glared at him and said who do you think Yusuke said sarcastically.

Take that back right now said Kuwabara with rage in his eyes. Why don t you make me said Yusuke while balling up his fist. Keiko grabbed both the boys by the ear and started to drag them down the street. until they saw Kuwabara s house in the distance.

Then she proceeded to let the two boys goes. Damn it Keiko was all that really necessary? said Yusuke in an aggressive tone, yes it was if you two want to act like children then im going to treat you like them she said while glaring at Yusuke.

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and started to break out into uncontrollable laughter whats so funny said Yusuke angrily . I just noticed something he said as they got to the front door of his house and opened it.

**WHAT!** yelled Yusuke, Keiko is like your girlfriend and your mom thats pretty sad Urameshi he teased. Keiko and Yusuke both started to blush, whatever said Yusuke putting his hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in spirit world Botan said Koenma, yes Sir Botan said while walking up to his desk. I need you to deliver this tape to Yusuke it very important that he get it because its his next mission.<p>

Sir may I ask what is his next mission exactly she said well its a little tougher than his other ones he has to protect someone... Who? she said, A young girl named Haruhi Suzumiya. Also get Kurama and Hiei, OK Sir i will get it to him right away she said running out his office and jumping on her flying oar.

Back in the living world Yusuke and Kuwabara were watching a movie sitting on the couch in his living room while Keiko was upstairs talking to Shizuru. then there was a knock on the door, Kuwabara got up to answer it and as soon as he he saw a a male with dark red hair and green eyes looking at him,behind him stood a small statured male with black hair with a permanent scowl on his face,and a young blue haired girl with a huge grin on her face.

Hey Kurama, Hiei and Botan. they smiled(except Hiei) at him and walked in.  
>Yusuke said Botan I have your next mission she said handing him a tape Damn spirit world thought Yusuke, I don t get a break do I? BINGO said botan grinning. This better be good he said frowning as he put the tape in...<p>

Koenma image popped up on screen as everyone stood their watching Yusuke and friends he said your mission will be to watch over and protect this young girl an image of Haruhi popped up on screen.

Her name is Haruhi Suzumiya she may look like any ordinary human girl but you would be mistaken she has a special power.(dramatic pause) she has the power to bend reality at will. every one couldn t help but to stare at the screen speechless.

Amazing said Kurama with that kind of power she could destroy the universe if she wanted to ! Yusuke glanced over at him with a confused look on his face but then quickly returned his attention to the T.V. screen.

Yusuke she lives in a town not to far away from yours so i ve made arrangements for you to live in that town for the time being she will be starting high school soon just like you, so it would be the perfect time for you to watch her in at least a 2 months i want you to go to her town I have an apartment ready for you to move in and I will be paying for all of your personal expenses like food and rent i would also like for Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei to go with you and become students at the school as well.

You might need back up on this one so im counting on you. and with that the tape ended.

What yelled Yusuke now that damn toddler is forcing me to go to school in another town Yusuke sighed this is not going to be enjoyable he thought. Kuwabara was looking up at the ceiling with a strange expression on his face what wrong Kuwabara asked Kurama who was concerned for his friend , Kuwabara started to tear up im just going to miss my kitten once we leave he said Hiei looked at him with an irritated expression can i kill him? said Hiei grabbing the sword that was hidden under his black cloak. what did you say half-pint Kuwabara said summoning his spirit sword. Out of nowhere a shoe hit Kuwabara in the face , which caused his nose to bleed and his spirit sword to disappear. Kazuma haven t i told you no fighting in the house said Shizuru as she walked down stair with Keiko behind her, Hiei smirked. So what going on every one said Keiko . Botan looked at her and said you might want to sit down .

After about ten minutes of explaining Yusuke and the gangs new mission to Keiko and Shizuru. Keiko said good luck so funny said Yusuke its just you barley even came to school unless i dragged you how does Koenma expect you to go to class and stay out of trouble? Botan looked at her i think Keiko is right maybe she should come along to .

No yelled Yusuke thats a terrible idea, whats wrong Yusuke you don t want to be with me she said tearing up n-no thats not what im saying he said but before he could a sentence the crying got louder causing him him to say OK and then received a hug from Keiko who was immediately smiling and laughing saying I cant believe that you fell for that.

Kuwabara had gotten over his pain and began to laugh along with Kurama and Hiei just smirked and said how pathetic. Yusuke just stretched out on the couch looking like a defeated lion.

Yusuke and Keiko left and he then began to walk her home, as he walked he home all he could think about was Haruhi Suzumiya. Wow a girl with god-like power living only a few towns away from me i never would have guessed he thought as they made it to her house,after saying goodbye to Keiko. he started to walk to his house this new mission might not be to bad after all he thought as he walked through the city. TO BE CONTINUED

this is my first story so please review and if i get enough positive feedback I will continue it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wake up! yelled keiko at a sleeping Yusuke. "What is it!" yelled Yusuke while aiming his spirit gun, because he was startled. "Oh its just you" yelled yusuke, "why

did you have to wake me up like that?". Keiko looked at him laughing, "did you forget already? We have to get ready to get on the train, we're leaving today and we start our new school in a couple of days.

"DAMNIT! Keiko" said Yusuke, why do you have to come along? Im a big boy I can take care of my self... Keiko laughed and said "simple I cant trust you". Yusuke just gave her a care free expression because he could not think of anything else to say.

Later that day, Yusuke and the gang where all at the train station waiting on the next train which would take them to their very important destination. "aye

Kuwabara" said Yusuke, what Urameshi he said in an aggrevated tone while looking at a picture. Yusuke reached over and snatched the picture out of his hand and

stared at it. "Give that back Urameshi" screamed Kuwabara, Yusuke just looked at the picture and began to laugh."why are you looking at a picture of Yukina"

laughed Yusuke, "leave him alone" urged Keiko. But Yusuke continued to laugh "this is just sad because you said I was whipped... " J-just shut up Urameshi!" said

kuwabara while taking his photo back. "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU" yelled Keiko causing both of to become silent. As Kurama, Hiei, and Botan approached the silence

was soon broken. "Hello everyone" said Kurama in a calming voice, "sup" said yusuke in a frustrated tone as he stood up when he saw their train in the distance.

"everyone get your bags" said botan in a very excitable tone, "whatever" said Hiei as he boarded the train with odvious fury on his face and a scowl that almost

never went away. "Aww whats wrong short stuff" Kuwabara said jokingly while placing a hand on his head. " Get your hand off me or I'll cut it off" he said in the

scariest tone he could manage causing Kuwabara to back away, "What the hells his problem" he said while taking his seat on the train. "Well" said Kurama he's alittle angry that koenma is making him attend school this time around". "Can anybody here even imagine what he would look like in a uniform" joked Yusuke as everyone began to laugh, Hiei just sat in his seat trying to looking disintrested and said "whatever" while trying to hide his anger.

{2 Hours later}

Botan and Keiko had fallen asleep during the train ride, "So uhh Urameshi what the girls name again? " wat girl said Yusuke in a sarcastic way trying to not think about his next case. "You know the one who we are going to this high school to protect. Yusuke thought to his self for a minute and said" Haruka or something,

right Kurama? "No" said Kurama "her name is Haruhi Suzumiya, remember? Oh said Yusuke with a frustrated look on his face. "Whats wrong Urameshi are you

scared or something". Yusuke glared ant him and said "HELL NO, im just freaking tired of these spirit world guys ordering me around, im not their goddamn errand

boy! he yelled... Keiko then began to talk in her sleep she said "Yusuke you jerk, stop whining" and then continued to sleep. Kuwabara and Kurama tried to hold back their laughter as Yusuke turned his head felling embarrassed. "Can you idiots be serious for one moment " said Hiei grabbing everyones attention, "whats

wrong" said Kurama in a calm voice. "Has anyone even asked themselves why a person this powerful is a teenage girl or who could be after her, aren't you a

detective? asked Hiei. But it was to late Yusuke was already asleep. Hiei looked at him angrily and said "I cant believe this fool defeated me before". "I can said

Kuwabara" while making a joke at Hiei just ignored him as he kept his hand from grabbing his hidden blade. "well I think that this mission might prove to be instresting" said Kurama who was intrigued by this strange occurrence.

Later that day the train reached its destination, as Yusuke and the gang got off of the train. "Okay everyone first im going to have to show you where the

apartment that Koenma rented for you is" said Botan in a very excited voice. "ohh joy" said Yusuke in a very sarcastic voice as everyone began following Botan. As

they walked down the streets of the cities Kurama quietly observed the surroundings trying to process the situation and look for anything out of the ordinary, But

he could not find any. "This town seem too quite to have a person who can bend reality at will residing here" said Kurama in a somewhat curious tone. "Yeah"

agreed Kuwabara " I cant even sense anything at all". Yusuke looked back at Kurama and said "Ok if this idiot doesnt sense anything than can we go, cuz he may

be dumb but he has pretty good spirit awareness". Take that back screamed kuwabara, "shut up or i'll be forced to kill both of you" said Hiei with a violent grin on his face. " Whatever small-Fry" said Kuwabara, "Shut up and listen" said Botan. "All of you will be staying in that apartment right their" she said as she pointed up the street at a Huge and fancy looking building. "Wow so were staying in that, this might not be so bad after all" said Kuwabara as he started getting excited.

As they walked in the building they noticed how the inside looked. The group of high schoolers got into the elevator and went up to their floor, when they finally

arrived Botan checked a piece of paper with their apartment numbers on it and carefully checked each door until she found it. "Well this is it" said Botan as she

opened the door, everyone walked in and looked around. It was a very nice apartment it had 3 bedrooms, a large bathroom, a good sized living room, and a full

fridge. " Wow this place isn't bad, the toddler accually didnt spare much expense" said Yusuke who was very shocked. " yeah we must be here for the long run"

said Kuwabara, "well you boys get settled in" said Botan while keiko and I go to are apartment upstairs" "see ya later said keiko as they walked out the room. "Ok lets settle this now" said Yusuke , "what" said Kurama , "are sleeping arrangements; 3 bed remember? "Ok how" said Kuwabara. "{ROCK, PAPER , SCIZZORS} Loser sleeps on the couch" The four young men all began the the game, as they all started to count 1 2 3 and threw their hands down.

Yusuke: Paper

Kurama: Paper

Hiei:Paper

Kuwabara:Rock

Damn! screamed Kuwabara in defeat as the others quikly walked towards their new rooms. Goodnight said Yusuke as he hopped into his warm bed. "Damn im really not looking forward to school tomorrow" he muttered to his self...


	3. Chapter 3

**WAKE UP!** screamed Keiko, making Yusuke fall out of bed. " Damnit Keiko can you be alittle bit nicer about waking me up!" yelled Yusuke while rubbing the back of his head. "No time for that,now hurry and get dressed or you'll be late on the first day" said Keiko " and why should I care" said Yusuke smugly while getting back into bed. Keiko's anger slowly started to rise as she watched the spirit detective pull his blanket over his head, she then raised her leg up and with all her might she kicked him out of his bed slamming him into the wall. "Ok ill get ready" said Yusuke who was on the ground in pain " good" said Keiko walking out of his room. But before she was all the way out she stopped and said "Botan and I have a few thing to do before we go so we are going to be a little bit late so start walking without us " Yeah and Why do you get to be late?" said Yusuke, But she did not respond and continued walking away.

30 minutes later

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei had began walking to school and Yusuke had a scowl on his face the entire time. "Whats wrong?" asked Kurama who was genuinely conserned for his friend, but before he could respond Kuwabara said "he's just to lazy to get up in the morn..." and before he could finish his sentence Yusuke punched him in the face knocking him out cold. Then he continued walking as if nothing happened, Hiei followed along more angry than Yusuke. Leaving Kurama to drag the incompasitated Kuwabara the rest of the way. As they reached the gate everyone was staring at the group while they walked into the school Kurama handed Yusuke the passed out Kuwabara and began on the way to his class hiei went to his class as well. so if I can remember this right me, Kuwabara, and keiko are in the same class thought yusuke, as he walked into class and dropped him into a seat next to him causing Kuwabara to wake up. "Where am I" he screamed " your in class genius" said yusuke mockingly " how? i dont even remember getting here". Yusuke laughed and said" looks like I did my job then" , leaving Kuwabara with a confused look on his face.

All the seats began to fill up in classroom , Yusuke and Kuwabara of the watched as all the students went down the rows introducing themselves. Soon it was the girl infront of Yusuke turn she said "I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, from East Junior High. First off, I have no interest in ordinary people. But, if any of you are aliens, time-travelers, or espers, please come see me. That is all!" causing the entire class to be silent as she sat down, But Yusuke began to laugh getting everyone in the classes attention but mostly Haruhi while she began to angrily stare at him. "Do you have something to say" said Haruhi in a challenging voice" Yeah" said Yusuke not backing down" I just never expected you to be so crazy"Haruhi stared at him with a very violent glare the same one that Hiei usually has and said "who are you to call me crazy" Yusuke began to stand up from his seat and looked her in the eye" my name is Yusuke Urameshi from Sariaski Junior high" he said it to her face as if he were challenging her back. She stood from her seat as well and balled her fist up, then she swung at hitting him in the mouth which caused his head to tilt slightly. "That all you got he, I thought someone like you would hit harder", those words angered Haruhi more than ever, but before she could swing again the teacher had grown tired of the display and urged them both to sit down. They did as he requested not before having one last exchange "punk"muttered Haruhi "Brat" said Yusuke.

After that the rest of the day was pretty uneventful Yusuke slept through the rest of class as he usually did, until the last bell meaning school was over. He got up grabbed his bag and walked out of the class room with an angry look on his face, not saying a word, while Kuwabara followed. Haruhi walked out at the same time cutting him off in the process. "watch were your going princess" said Yusuke sarcastically causing her to turn around and take a book out the nearest persons bag and throwing it as hard as she could at Yusuke, but before it could connect Yusuke ducked which made it hit Kuwabara instead."Ouch" said Kuwabara who fell to the floor as Haruhi stormed off . Yusuke turned around and began to laugh at his friend, then a young average looking high school student walked up and helped Kuwabara up and picked up the book and put it back in his bag. "Thanks" said Kuwabara "No problem, are you ok?" yeah im used to stuff like this happening laughed Kuwabara. "My name is Kazuma Kuwabara and this is my rival Yusuke Urameshi". Rival? sorry but thats pretty one sided joked Yusuke. The boy began to laugh "Nice to meet you both but I got to get going" he said as he began to walk down the hallway, "wait whats your name?" said Kuwabara. Just call me Kyon he said as he continued down the hall. Lets go meet up with Kurama and Hiei, so we can get the hell outta here said Yusuke.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been a while since I updated this story I've been pretty busy with school and other things so I'm gonna try to get back to my original schedule thanks for reading and don't forget to review everybody.

A few weeks had passed since Yusuke and his friends had started going to North High and since the incident involving Yusuke and Haruhi. Yusuke and the gang were on their way to school "Damn, I don't know why were even here anymore wasting time on that little brat" said Yusuke with an irritated expression on his face. "Why are you getting so bent outta shape Urameshi" said Kuwabara, Yusuke looked back at him while as continued up the hill to school and said "because we're wasting time looking after a girl who supposedly has a gods powers but I think that toddler must have been exaggerating, she's just really eccentric and I don't think that counts" .Yusuke yelled Keiko catching his attention "she may be a little weird but you're not one to judge" whatever said Yusuke as the gang made it to the front entrance of the school and all went to their classes.

Kurama and Hiei made their way to their class room Kurama was in a junior's class and Koenma made it so they were in the same class so; Kurama could keep an eye on him. They walked in and took their seats which were in the back near the window. "Demons of our caliber don't deserve this kind of treatment" said Hiei in frustrated tone as he stared out the window, "don't worry Hiei this is your chance to experience a normal life and it isn't so bad once you get used to it". Hiei continued to stare out the window, purposely not paying attention to anything Kurama had to say. Then two girls walked in together one of them was extremely hyper and the other seemed more timid/shy, the hyper girl ran over to Kurama and said "hiya Shuichi and Hiei how are you guys", Hello how are you miss Tsuruya and miss Asahina said Kurama/ Shuichi with a polite smile on his face. Hiei just sat there and ignored the two girls as he continued to stare out of the classrooms window, "what's wrong Hiei {nyoron}" said Tsuruya as she turned his chair till he had no choice but to face her "nothing" he said trying to get the girls attention off him, But it didn't work she just smiled widely and started to play with Hiei's cheek "aw how adorable {nyoron}, you know you're really cute when you pout Hiei like a kid in elementary school" she said as she continued, Kurama just laughed. Hiei held his anger back but it started to build, but before he could say anything the bell rang and Tsuruya and Mikuru went to their seats. Hiei blushed as Kurama laughed at him "shut up or you're dead" said Hiei as he turned his seat around.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were sleeping in class like always, while Keiko was taking note. Then (Bang)! The whole class stopped what they were doing and turned around to see what the noise was and even Yusuke and Kuwabara woke up, it was Haruhi who slammed Kyon's head into her desk saying something about starting a club. Kyon rubbed the back of his head and said "fine but can we wait till class is over" Haruhi agreed and everyone went back to what they were doing.

Class went by quickly, and it was lunchtime while everyone else got their lunches out and began to eat, Haruhi dragged Kyon off somewhere without saying another word, "Yusuke shouldn't you follow her" said Keiko "no why should I" responded in a smug tone Yusuke. "Ahhhh because it your job" said Keiko with an aggressive tone, "don't waste your breath Keiko nobody more irresponsible than Urameshi" said Kuwabara", "what was that? You wanna fight" said Yusuke threating him "bring it on Urameshi" said Kuwabara who stood up. Yusuke got up from his seat got up and threw the first punch and knocked Kuwabara on the ground, Kuwabara got up off the ground and threw a barrage of quick punches at Yusuke, but Yusuke dodged every one and uppercutted Kuwabara. "Stop" Yelled the teacher so Keiko grabbed both of the by the ear "seriously how old are you guys, sorry Sir" Said Keiko trying to apologize for them. Their teacher looked at them and said "I'm sorry, but you to go the principal's office" the two boy then walked out of the classroom with angry expressions on their faces.

The two boys marched down the hall until they were in front of the principal's office. Yusuke open the door and was greeted by a smile from Kurama, next to him was Hiei who was sitting in one of the four chairs in front of the principal's desk. "Take a seat" said the man in the principle's chair; the chair was turned around so Yusuke couldn't see his face. "What the hell do you want?" responded Yusuke with tired tone [YAWN!]. The chair turned around abruptly, "it me you idiot!" "Ahhhhhhh run it the bossy little toddler/ pain in my ass" joked Yusuke. "This is no time to joke around, I'm here to see how your progress with miss Suzumiya is coming along" said Koenma, Yusuke looked at him angrily and said " I don't give a damn about that I'm heading home" Hiei nodded agree with Yusuke's state " I'm sick of being around all these annoying humans, I'm a demon. It's enough trouble dealing with that idiot" said Hiei pointing at Kuwabara. "What was that tiny" said Kuwabara, "**JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" **said Koenma screaming at the top of his lungs. "Ok-ok you don't have to yell" said Yusuke, a vain in Koenma head started to throb "ok listen, remember I told you to protect Haruhi Suzumiya and part of that is for you to get closer to her. So I want you to start trying to get to know her and become her friend, try to get to know her better and see what she like. Remember, her emotions and personality is a major factor when it comes to her god-like abilities" said Koenma. Everyone stared at Koenma and processed what he said, "And how do you propose we go about doing this?" asked Kurama, "That's for you guys to find out" said Koenma pointing around at all four boys. "Wait, us too, I thought it was Urameshi's job" said Kuwabara, "Yes because its matter to important to leave in one person's hands, you see there is a demon after her and his name is Doragon, he's an S- class demon with the ability to steal souls and when he devours them he take on that person characteristics including any powers or abilities and can use them as he sees fit, if he gets her soul it over for reality we know it" Said Koenma as serious as he could sound. Yusuke and everybody else was silent taking in all the information that Koenma just gave them… (So things are actually gonna be interesting after all" said Hiei who perked up a little after hearing the main reason they he was there. "But I think the being her friend ship has sailed, cuz Urameshi pissed her off the first day we met her" said Kuwabara laughing. "Yusuke you idiot!, remember if you make this girl angry she could erase you from existence and id be out another spirit detective" said Koenma. "Wow, glad to see you care" responded Yusuke in a sarcastic tone {The bell rang}, "Lord Koenma it think it's time we get back to class" said Kurama as everyone began to walk out.

The Two Days Later, Yusuke had overheard Haruhi and Kyon's conversation, they were talking about a mysterious transfer student. After class Haruhi had rushed out of school Haruhi rushed out of class as Kyon followed slowly,

"Wait Kyon, where do you and Suzumiya go every day?" asked Yusuke, "oh hey Yusuke, well it's a long story but to sum it all up Haruhi forced me to help her start a club called the S.O.S Brigade". Then, Kyon heard a loud and anxious voice from down the hallway "hurry up Kyon" yelled Haruhi, Well seeya later said Kyon running out the room before Haruhi got frustrated. Yusuke began to think and the first thought that came to his mind was immediately dismissed, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara "so have you come up with our plan of action Yusuke" said Kurama "yeah, but you guys aren't gonna like it" responded Yusuke with an irritated expression. Everyone was quit for a minute "I don't care what it is along as I don't have to degrade myself anymore" said Hiei with a nonchalant attitude, "just tell us Urameshi, I hate waiting" said Kuwabara. Yusuke looked up and said "She started a club called the S.O.S Brigade and I-I thought we c-could join" Kurama looked back at Yusuke "That is actually a really good idea" said Kurama who was impressed, "ok let's go check her little club out" said Kuwabara.

The four boys walked down the hallway and came across a Hyper active girl with long hair "hiya Hiei and Kurama { nyoron }" she said while running up to play with Hiei's cheeks "your still so adorable" she said. "You guys know each other?" asked Kuwabara who was laughing at Hiei's misery, "Yeah, were in the same class {nyoron}, and are these your friends Shuichi?" asked the girl becoming more anxious. "Yes, this is Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara" responded Kurama/Shuichi, "nice to meet you {nyoron}, what are you guys up to?" "Were looking for Suzumiya's club, can you help us out?" asked Yusuke, "Yeah, it's next to the computer club room in the cultural building", "Thanks" he said as the four of them continued to walk down the hall. Soon they were in front of the room that Miss Tsuruya directed them to. Yusuke was hesitant to knock on the door and just stared at the door at the door for a few seconds, "hey Urameshi are you gonna knock on the door or just stand there looking stupid." "Forget it, I'll just do it" said Hiei who got in front of Yusuke and began to knock on the door, "come in" said a familiar voice, Hiei turned the knob and pushed the door open and the four boys were greeted by 5 sets of eyes; two guys were playing a board game, one girl was in a maid uniform, one was reading in the corner, and one was sitting at the desk in front of the computer. "Oh hello Hiei and Shuichi" said Mikuru in a surprised tone, "sup Yusuke and Kazuma" said Kyon who was just as surprised as Mikuru. Haruhi grew silent as she observed all the people who just entered her club room, "oh it's just you, what do you want" said Haruhi growing angry at the sight of the young spirit detective "You little" and before Yusuke could finish his statement Kurama stopped him. "Sorry, my name is Shuichi Minamino and this is Hiei and you already know Yusuke and Kazuma" "Who's Kazuma" responded Haruhi, this statement made Kuwabara angry, "come on, I sit a couple seats away from you" sorry but it doesn't ring a bell said Haruhi. Damn it muttered Kuwabara, "Were here to see about joining your club" said Kurama bluntly, Kyon looked at the red haired boy with a face that was telling him that it was a bad idea but despite that he continued "my colleges and I wanted to see what this club is about and possibly become members" said Kurama/ Shuichi. Haruhi thought for a minute and then smirked evilly "ok you guys can become probationary members on two little conditions", "what are they?" asked Yusuke "I just want to see how committed you are" she said pointing directly at Yusuke "wait, why just me?" he said looking around at all his friends. "Because you look the most untrustworthy" she said with a huge grin on her face, huh, then what do you want me to do said Yusuke holding his rage back "just get on all fours and bark like a dog" **NO WAY!" **said Yusuke as he began to walk out**.** "Remember Urameshi this is are only chance" said Kuwabara, so Yusuke lowered his self on all fours and began to bark "woof woof woof" this surprised and pleased Haruhi all at the same time, so she walked up and petted Yusuke "ok you're in" she said happily. "Wait, what's your second condition" asked Hiei, "all members must do as I say and follow any and all order, because I'm your brigade leader and what I say goes….

To Be Continued and thanks 4 reading! The next chapter should be out soon hopefully, so just review and ill work on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I hope my readers enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

It was early Saturday morning and everyone in the spirit detective's apartment was asleep. Then Yusuke cell phone went off, causing him to fall out of his bed "damnit, who the hell could it, be" said Yusuke reaching for his phone "What" yelled Yusuke into the phone. "Don't what me I'm your brigade leader, now you, Hiei, Shuichi, and Kazahara or whatever his name is hurry up and gets your butts down to the station now or it's the death penalty" said Haruhi who hung up abruptly. Yusuke reluctantly started getting ready and so was everyone else, after about 30 minutes everyone was ready and leaving their apartment "Where the hell are we going, the one day we get out of school and were getting up this early?" said Hiei getting angry. "What's wrong shorty, school getting too much for ya?" said Kuwabara mockingly, Hiei just ignored his statement as they got into the elevator.

The four young men began their walk to the station, "Yusuke do you know what Miss Suzumiya has planned for today for today?" asked Kurama "how the hell should I know" responded Yusuke as he continued yawned. The four boys made it to the station, "your late, death penalty" said Haruhi who was growing angry. The entire S.O.S Brigade member went to a small café near the station "Yusuke you're buying" said Haruhi laughing, "Wait, you mean for everybody, why do I have to pay?" said Yusuke who was shocked by her statement "Because you agreed to do whatever I asked of you" said Haruhi with her trade mark evil smirk. Yusuke reached in his back pocket and took out his wallet "I don't have enough for all of us" said Yusuke after peering into his wallet, "don't sweat it, ill split it with you, because I usually pay for everyone anyway " said Kyon while putting his hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

After everyone finished eating Haruhi took one last sip of her drink and said "ok, the plan today is to split up into groups of three and search the city for anything strange" all the newer member gave her a confused look "what do you mean by strange?" asked Kurama curiously "anything weird or out of the ordinary like; supernatural, extraterrestrials, or anything paranormal" responded Haruhi "ok, so if I see demons posing as student or people with special powers I'll let you know" joked Yusuke. "I'm serious" shouted Haruhi taking what Yusuke said as sarcasm "so am I" said Yusuke laughing "Whatever" said Haruhi, she reached into her purse and pulled out nine straws marked with 3 different colors on them Red: Blue: Green: she held them out "go head pick one". Everybody reached out and grabbed one and the groups were Red: Yusuke, Kurama/Shuichi, and Kyon Blue: Haruhi, Yuki, and Kuwabara Green: Mikuru, Hiei, and Koizumi. Haruhi frowned when she saw who she was paired with, after that everybody left and separated with their groups.

"Does she always make us do this" asked Yusuke who was trying not to yawn, "Yeah almost every weekend, she's determined to find something weird in this city no matter what." Said Kyon as he sat down on a park bench, Kurama and Yusuke sat down next to him. "She sounds like she has a very unique personality" said Kurama "yeah, if by unique you mean insane, and she has more energy than anyone I've ever met" said Kyon laughing. "So, I'm guessing since you guys joined the S.O.S Brigade that you're not quite normal" said Kyon, Kurama and Yusuke were both caught off guard by this statement and looked at Kyon "How did you know?" said Yusuke with a surprised look on his face. "Well, I'm the only average high school student in the brigade" said Kyon; "Miss Asahina is a time traveler, Yuki Nagato is an alien, and Koizumi is an esper, what does that make you guys?" said Kyon "Oh ok, I'm a spirit detective, I work for spirit world and this guys a demon fox trapped in a human body, a toddler sent us to protect that crazy girlfriend of yours" Said Yusuke bluntly. Kyon stared at Yusuke with a puzzled look on his face almost speechless but manage to choke out the words "she not my girlfriend", "maybe you shouldn't be so blunt on subject like this, he did say he's an average human after all" said Kurama kindly. "You see, Yusuke works for a place called spirit world as a detective his job usually involves fighting demons. Kuwabara, Hiei, and I are along as back up, because the demons were after is said to be incredibly strong and has his eye set on Miss Suzumiya because of her unique ability" Said Kurama trying to be as clear as possible. Kyon confused look disappeared "ok that makes more sense but I'm still lost, who's after Haruhi?" Asked Kyon. "A demon named Doragon or something like that, he wants to take her god-like abilities by eating her soul" said Yusuke with a serious look on his face "wait, how I know you're telling the truth" said Kyon thinking they were just joking. "Well I think I can help with that" Kyon looked up to see who the voice he heard belonged to and saw what looked like a floating toddler "what the hell!" said Kyon while falling off the bench. "Hello my name is Koenma and I'm Yusuke's boss it's a pleasure to meet you Kyon", Kyon continued to stare and said "good to meet you too, and how do you know my name" asked Kyon "because you're an important person in all this after all, you're important to m-} but Koenma was cut off by Kyon "because I'm important to her, right, I know I heard it all before." Ok so you know you'll have to help Yusuke and the others to solve this case, right?" said Koenma "now, I have business of so see ya later" he said as he vanished into thin air without saying another word. Kyon just got up off the ground dusted himself off and said "You got one weird boss" , "tell me about it" responded Yusuke while getting up from the bench and started to walk away "let's go meet up with the others our hours almost up" he said as the other two started to follow him.

Meanwhile in Haruhi's group, "Haruhi what are we supposed to be looking for, again?" said Kuwabara "well, Kazahara were going to be looking for anything out of the ordinary!" she said excitedly as she pointed ahead and the group continued walking, "I told you my name is Kazuma Kuwabara, not Kazahara." "Details details" said Haruhi ignoring most of what he said, soon the three reached the public library "why would we come to find something out of the ordinary at a library?" asked Kuwabara. "Because it's rumored to be haunted of course, so the three of us are gonna investigate" said Haruhi grinning, Kuwabara closed his eyes to concentrate and used his spiritual awareness to scan the inside to see if there was actually a spirit here, but he didn't feel anything "there's nothing here" he muttered. Yuki walked over to the book shelf grabbed a booked and sat down in a chair without saying a thing, "I brought an old Polaroid camera, they say ghost show up on them, so I'm going to take a lot of pictures around the library then well go get them developed, I'll be back so wait here with Yuki" she said as she stormed off. Kuwabara walked over and sat down in the chair next to Yuki "What are you reading" said Kuwabara trying to start a conversation, but Yuki looked over at him and raised the book slightly so he could see the title, then continued to read. "Aw, it's a book about aliens, so you're into science fiction?" asked Kuwabara, but before she had a chance to respond Haruhi came rushing back "ok let's go get these developed and meet up with the others, Lets hurry" she said as she started to sprint out the door, the others followed. While walking Yuki handed a book to Kuwabara and said "please read it tonight" in a monotone voice. "o-ok" said Kuwabara, "Hurry up you two, we gotta get these developed and meet up with others" yelled Haruhi.

Hiei, Mikuru, and Koizumi walked through the busy shopping district of the city "What are we supposed to be looking for" said Hiei scowling, "well, Miss Suzumiya wants us to find something interesting or strange". But before they could walk any further they were greeted by a familiar face "hiya {nyoron}" said Tsuruya as she ran up to greet the group, "oh hi Tsuruya, what are you doing here" asked Mikuru. "My family just finished construction on our new house not far from here; you guys should come check it out {nyoron}" said Tsuruya as she walked up to Hiei and began to pull his cheeks, Koizumi let out a giggle causing Hiei to shoot him a violent glare, which quieted him. "Are you sure it's alright?" asked Mikuru timidly "of course {nyoron}" responded Tsuruya excitedly, Hiei began to walk away from the group thinking a demon shouldn't become so friendly with so many humans, but before he could get away Tsuruya grabbed his arm "where do You think you're going?" she said with a huge grin on her face. "Home" said Hiei with another violent glare, but his glare did not seem to faze Tsuruya "Yeah, my home" she said as she grabbed his hand and began to run to her house, which made the demon blush slightly but he immediately regained his composure. "Wait" said Mikuru as her and Koizumi followed; soon they had reached the front gate, which lead to an enormous western style mansion that Tsuruya's parents had just finished building. Tsuruya began to punch in a code on the security system at the front gate, and then the gate opened "what do you think? {nyoron}" she said smiling, "it amazing" said Mikuru who was awestruck. "I know {nyoron}, let me show you guys around" she said while dragging Hiei the rest of the way up the hill until everyone were at the front door, when she opened the door Mikuru and Koizumi were in awe but Hiei just looked disinterested "tah-dah" said Tsuruya with a huge grin. They saw a huge stone fountain in the center between two long flights of stairs, which led to the east and west wings of the mansion "what do you guys think? {nyoron} "I-It's amazing" said Mikuru as she looked from left to right "I agree this is a very nice house miss Tsuruya" said Koizumi with his usual smile, Hiei didn't say anything and just thought to his self; maybe I could just use run right out the front door, these human's eyes wouldn't be able to keep up with my speed anyway to them it would just look like I vanished. But Tsuruya grabbed his arm and interrupted his train of thought and dragged him up the stairs and to the dining room, then one of Tsuruya's many maid greeted he "Hello Miss, I trust you are doing well" she said in a proper demeanor, "Yeah, I'm fine, would you mind bringing my friends and I some tea {nyoron}" said miss Tsuruya grinning as the maid bowed her head and walked away. "So what were you three up to?" said Tsuruya curiously "well, we were looking around the city for strange things as per Miss Suzumiya's orders" said Koizumi. Which made her slightly shocked "Wait Hiei joined the S.O.S BRIGADE?" she said while staring at him, "u-um yes he joined at least a week ago" said Mikuru timidly. Before the conversation could continue the maid had returned with a silver platter with four cups of tea on it and passed them out promptly, then bowed once more and left the room. Tsuruya noticed that Mikuru was staring at the maid "Let me guess {nyoron}, you like her uniform don't you?" she said smiling, "n-no I just-" "no need to be shy if you wanna try it on just say so" said Tsuruya as she quickly finished her tea, got up and started to drag Mikuru to the maid's living quarters as Mikuru whined all the way, leaving Koizumi and Hiei alone. "Ha ha ha, she's as lively as ever I see, but at least we finally have a chance to speak" said Koizumi as he sat his cup down and started to smirk, "fine what is it you wish to speak with me about" said Hiei, "well my organization informed me about you and your friend, and gave me a little insight into the existence of the demon and spirit world" said Koizumi as he took another sip from his cup. "Well it seems you're pretty well informed human, I am a demon sent here by spirit world on an important mission" he said as an almost sinister smirk appeared on his face, "as you can probably tell I'm not what you would call normal either, I am an esper, my organization and I keep a watchful eye over miss Suzumiya and I'm guessing your mission involves her as well" said Koizumi. "So what if it does, are mission has nothing to do with you and your little organization, so I suggest you stay outta our way" responded Hiei in a threatening tone. Koizumi didn't seem to be afraid he just smiled and took another sip from his cup "you misunderstand; the organization has instructed me to support you in any way possible. This does involve Miss Suzumiya safety after all, so I will not hinder you in any way" said Koizumi with his usual plastic smile as he reached out his hand for a formal handshake, but Hiei did not respond to and just sat back in his chair and ignored him. Then both Tsuruya and Mikuru walked back into the dining room wearing maid outfits "how do we look {nyoron}" said Tsuruya while posing, Mikuru face was extremely red from embarrassment and couldn't get any words to come out. "You two ladies look lovely" said Koizumi smiling politely, Hiei just seemed oblivious and ignored the two girls but peaked out of the corner of his eye. "Well, we should be going, we can't keep Miss Suzumiya waiting" said Koizumi, after Mikuru changed her clothes the three of them started out the door "come back soon {nyoron}" said Tsuruya waving at her friends.

Later everyone met back up at the café from earlier, "did you guys have any luck" said Haruhi in a sort of melancholic tone "sorry Haruhi but we didn't find anything" said Kyon as he began to yawn, "You three probably sat down and talked or something the whole time didn't you, I knew I couldn't count on you to take this seriously" she said as she pointed an accusing finger at Kyon and his group. "Well would you feel any better if I said we saw a floating toddler?" said Yusuke smugly, but Haruhi didn't seem to take his joke lightly as her mood worsened "what about you guys" she said as she looked towards Mikuru's group. "Well, I um- I mean we saw Miss Tsuruya and she invited us to her new m-mansion" said Mikuru while fidgeting nervously, "You idiots, did any of you besides us actually take this seriously" screamed Haruhi. Yusuke glared at her "then what did you find princess" he said, which seemed to frustrate her even more she tossed an envelope at him and started to walk away "I'm going home" she said as she walked away and didn't look back, Kyon picked up the envelope and opened it, and saw a bunch of picture that were taken at the library, the picture were normal and had nothing distinct about any of them. "Hey Kuwabara, what's the deal with these pictures?" said Yusuke as he looked at the ones in Kyon's hands "we went to the library and she took pictures hoping a ghost that was rumored to be there would appear in them" he said. "It's getting late I think it's about time I should be going, see ya" said Kyon, everyone else said their goodbyes and went home as well.

As Yusuke and the gang walked into their apartment they were greeted by Keiko and Botan who sat at a table that was full of food. As soon as they saw the food, Yusuke and Kuwabara raced each other to the table and began to stuff themselves "aren't you gonna at least say hi or thank you" said Keiko laughing "Thanks" said Yusuke with a mouth full of food, "you'll never change will you" said Keiko jokingly. Hiei and Kurama also sat at the table and began to eat; soon all there was nothing left but empty plate "that was great" said Kuwabara "glad you liked it, Botan and I made the entire meal. I'd knew you be hungry once you got back" said Keiko smiling, "How was it Yusuke?" asked Botan as she looked at him, but he was lying on the floor asleep "honestly, how do you put up with him Keiko" said Botan. Later, Keiko and Botan went back to their apartment and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama all began to relax after their long day with the S.O.S Brigade. Kuwabara was lying on the couch watching TV while Kurama and Hiei were in their rooms, and Yusuke was still on the floor where he fell asleep earlier. Kuwabara yawned causing a book to fall outta his pocket "hay that's the book Nagato gave me earlier" he said as he picked it up and skimmed through the pages, then a bookmark fell out and landed on the floor. He reached down and grabbed it, it read _apartment 708_ and had all their names on it and was signed Yuki Nagato. **To be continued….**


End file.
